Grand Theft Auto: Lost Cause
Main Theme Grand Theft Auto: Lost Cause (also known as GTA: LC or TLAD 2) is a Stand-Alone Downloadable Content for Grand Theft Auto 5, released on September 3rd, 2014 for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and later added to the Remaster on next-gen. The episode tells the story of Duncan James, the Vice President of the Lost MC. The game takes place during the events of GTA 5. The game is also a sequel to The Lost and Damned The game holds the score of 78/100. It also takes place in 2013. It is chronologically the last in the Lost MC Trilogy (In order being Lost Heaven, The Lost And Damned and Lost Cause) Plot Main Article: TBA When the Lost MC leave Liberty City, they must continue to keep the Lost alive. But when their Leader, Johnny Klebitz is murdered, The Vice President (Duncan James) must get revenge on Trevor Phillips while also Fighting rival gang the Reaper MC. Seems simple, Right? Missions Main Article: TBA Prologue The Lost MC attempt to leave Liberty City, but are chased down by Angels Of Death. They manage to fight them off and leave Liberty City Chapter 1 Duncan is recently promoted to Vice President and helps Clay and Terry with some work. For example, selling drugs and killing Gang Members. Chapter 2 Johnny learns that Trevor is in a relationship with his girlfriend Ashley and goes to confront him with Duncan. Duncan waits on a hill and watches Johnny confront Trevor and as such, he witnesses Johnny's death. Duncan is now the President and then hunts down some old friends of Trevor and goes for Revenge. Chapter 3 Duncan is contacted by Austin Tyko and tells him to do some Work for him if he wants to kill Trevor. Duncan also learns what it means to be a true leader. Chapter 4 Betrayed by Austin, Duncan fights him in a Graveyard and kills him. Duncan must now protect his loved ones and friends from The Reapers MC, who were tipped off by Trevor Gameplay The game plays similarly to GTA 5 and It's other episodes. There's only one protagonist, however at times you will temporarily switched to Clay or Terry in missions, but that is the only time the character wheel actually appears. You can also call Terry for a Gun Van and Clay for a new Bike. Weaponry The game takes most of the Weapons from Grand Theft Auto 5 and it's DLC's, but adds 8 Extra weapons *Pipe Bomb *Battle Axe *Triple Barrel Shotgun *Katana *Heavy Revolver *Flamethrower *Chainsaw *Rifle Vehicles There are no new cars added, but only bikes *LCC Avarus *Western Rat Bike *Western Zombie Chopper *Western Zombie Bobber *Western Rat Bike *Western Nightblade *LCC Sanctus (Duncan's Default Personal Vehicle) *Western Daemon *Nagasaki Chimera *Western Wolfsbane Clubhouses Main Article: TBA Reception The game received positive reviews upon release, it was praised for continuing the Story of the lost, the gameplay, the new content and mechanics. The game holds the score of 78/100 See Also *Grand Theft Auto 5 *King Of The Hell *Los Santos Chronicles *Grand Theft Auto: Ludendorff *The Vinewood Chronicles *The After Dark Scene Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Lost Cause Category:DLC Category:The Lost MC Trilogy Category:HD Universe